A Tsundere Sakura, a Devilish Ino, and Earrings
by AngelDemonSakura
Summary: A tale of a romantic yet unorthodox way to convince your lover to pierce their ears.


**Disclaimer: Is this even necessary anymore, the site is called .**

* * *

I don't know how I could have ever considered this to be a good idea.

Maybe that's because it wasn't even my idea, it was Ino's. Goddammit, Ino. What is this idea, you may ask? To get my ears pierced in the girl's bathroom, by Ino herself. Amazing what a needle, ice, and hand sanitizer could do! That was sarcasm, in case you didn't know.

It's not like I even wanted to get my ears pierced, anyway! Ino was just lazing around my room one day afterschool in her uniform, bored out of her mind because there was nothing on TV and apparently books are the embodiment of all evil. I had manga too, but she could never appreciate the non-cliché romances, or the shonen genre, but weirdly enough she loved yaoi like all us other female otakus/fujoshi. So instead she decided to stare at me, creepy I know but it's okay because we're dating. In fact, I like it when she pays so much attention to me, and she's very cute when she stares so bite me you damn normal people!

Ino crawled from her position at the foot of my bed to cuddle up behind me, draping her arms around my torso and nuzzling her face in the crook of my neck. I let out a small giggle from the sensation of her long bang tickling my collarbone, encouraging her to go even further. Ino kissed the spot on my neck she had been nuzzling into, slowly making her way up to my cheek with her lips' feather-like touch. I let out a couple of moans and cradled her head towards me in approval. She gave one long kiss to my temple and inhaled my scent as I turned around to embrace her as well, reciprocating the motion.

Ino moaned at my kisses, moving one of her hands lower, inching under my skirt. Her other hand glided along my torso, up to cup my breast. I flinched and stopped, moving her hand away gently, "Sorry, I'm not ready for that yet."

The blonde girl looked slightly taken aback, but smiled solemnly, "It's okay, we don't need to rush."

I winced at her slightly disappointed tone and took her hand in mine. We interlaced our fingers gently, intimately, and just lied there on my bed in a loving embrace, me cradling in Ino's arms as I lied on top of her. Sometime through, the blonde shifted into a half-seated position and nuzzled into my hair while soothing gliding her fingers through the strands. I tried to get as close as I possibly could to her body, only our clothes in between. She smiled softly and moved some strands of hair behind my ear. She stared at me like that for a few long moments before leaning down and kissing me. I reciprocated and waited for her to ask for entrance when she surprisingly parted from my lips. With only a millimeter of air separating us she whispered lovingly to me, "You'd look good in earrings."

Then she once more closed the gap, this time taking advantage of my shock to slide her tongue into my mouth. By the time the shock wore off, we were locked in a passionate kiss, my having disregarded her statement in favor of kissing back. I moaned as I felt Ino's tongue expertly massaging my own before darting to taste every inch of the mouth. She moaned at the taste, and deepened the kiss even further.

Lacking oxygen I pulled back and looked away, my cheeks flushed from both the kiss and embarrassment, "Sorry, again. I'm… still not good at this, you know, kissing and stuff."

She chuckled at my expression and caressed the back of my head, "You're cute when you're embarrassed, so it's okay!" and then she pulled me closer again, "Besides, we have plenty of time to practice." She finished with a smirk.

I pouted at her and turned my head in rebellion, revealing my neck. Ino took the opportunity to lean down and blow air into the sensitive area, making me flinch and turn red. With a slight hiss in embarrassment I quickly whipped my head around and tackled her onto the comforter, leaving me in a straddling position on top of her. The expression of shock on Ino's face quickly melted into an approving smirk, "This isn't so bad either~"

"Agggh!" I squeaked as I tried to move out of the position, only to have Ino grab my arms and pull me down before I had the chance.

"Oh no you don't~" she smirked in glee at my various expressions of anger, embarrassment, and surprise. I tensed, waiting for whatever trick she had next, but instead she began drawing circles on my back with her fingers soothingly. I relaxed and nuzzled back into her embrace, wondering if we will always have such exciting days.

Then out of the blue she quietly said, "I meant it, you know."

Thoroughly relaxed by her magic touch I groggily replied, "Meant what?"

"You'd look really nice with earrings." She said.

"But I don't want earrings." I told her.

"Why not?"

"Why do you want me to get my ears pierced?" I asked in retort.

"You'd look even cuter than you already are. And it would be so much easier to buy you gifts." She said with a smile at the last part.

"Ino, I don't really need gifts, I like incredible dates though." I groaned.

"We already have those!" she quipped, "And don't you bring up money because I'm loaded!"

"Thank you, for bring that up to a middle-class girl like me who doesn't get an allowance." I grumbled with a pout.

"You don't need an allowance, I'll buy you stuff!" the blonde declared in a heroic voice.

I sweatdropped, "Why are you acting like my personal wallet?" and then, "You alone are enough for me." I mumbled almost incoherently, but being so close Ino heard me.

"This is why I like buying you stuff, you're too cute!" she squealed and hugged me into her chest, "And you'll be even cuter with earrings!" she persisted.

I took a moment to think and then smirked at an idea, "If I'm too cute, then won't you get jealous at the looks I'll get?" there's no way out of this one, she can't say I'm not _that_ cute and I'll have something on her if she agrees!

"Of course not, I'm way more of a better catch then anyone you'll ever come across. I'm hot, rich, smart, and madly in love!" She smirked down at my flabbergasted expression.

I thought for a long moment for any excuses that might work, and finding none I sighed, "I'm getting my ears pierced aren't I?"

The blonde girl beamed and nuzzled our noses together, "Of course, darling! When should we go to the mall, Friday or over the weekend?"

I cringed, "I don't want to get my ears pierced by some lady holding a needle gun to my ear."

Ino blinked at my response, "That's even better! This means that I get to pierce your ears!" she began, the horror on my face not deterring her in the slightest, "You know, I've always wanted to. But whenever jewelry came up you were never interested and always changed the subject-"

"No," I interrupted her, "No, hell no, nuh-uh."

Her smile fell, "But why?"

"Ino, I am not letting you stick a needle into my flesh. No." I replied curtly.

There was a tense silence for a moment before Ino looked away, hurt, "You don't trust me."

I froze. I tried to come up with an explanation but found none that wouldn't worsen the situation. I sighed, "Goddammit."

Instantly, Ino beamed and began prattling on about the details. It appears we'll be doing it tomorrow during lunch since both of our families like intruding into our rooms whenever they feel like it. Damn drama club for improving her acting.

"Ow!" I shrieked as I felt the needle pierce my flesh for a second time.

"It's fine, it'll go away in a sec." Ino said as she began to clean up and put away the materials.

'_It's decided, no kissing nor intimacy for Ino tonight!' _I thought with a pout, massaging the areas around my ears.

I was about to tell the blonde off when she shoved a small velvet box in front of my face. I looked up at her questioningly, to which she just smiled and laughed slightly in glee, "Open it!"

I took the box and pushed open the lid, my jaw dropping at the sight. Inside was a pair of sterling silver drop earrings with emeralds encased in meticulous wire-wrapping. The light from the ceiling hit them perfectly, making them shimmer like a green ocean. I lightly fingered the craftsmanship in awe, "Holy crap."

Ino hummed in victory, "I was shopping with Temari and Karin a while back and came across these. I knew you didn't have your ears pierced but they were so beautiful that I bought them for you anyway." Then she picked up one earring from the box and fitted it onto my newly pierced ear, before doing the same on the other side. I flinched slightly, the pain not having fully receded yet. When she was done, Ino took a step back and surveyed her work. Then a lovingly happy expression washed over her face, "Beautiful."

I cheeks turned red at her expression, only deepening at her words. I turned around to collect my thoughts, when red entered my vision in the mirror, "Great, now there's blood on my collar."

Popping up behind me, Ino pulled me into an embrace and gave a Cheshire cat grin, "Nope, that's my makeup!"

"That's even worse!" I retorted. I thoughts were so occupied from yesterday's events that I forgot to wash my uniform after Ino left! Dammit, it's already fourth period soon!

"It's fine," the blonde lazily drawled, "Your hair's pink and long enough to cover it. Besides, everyone knows you're my girl, stares are forbidden! And Kakashi-sensei reads porn in class, so he can't say anything." She stated in a singsong voice.

"Ahaha." I laughed in monotone, sighing after a moment of silence, "I hate this, I always feel guilty since I can't buy you any gifts or treat you on our dates."

She hummed in response, "It's fine, you alone are enough for me." She said, copying my words from last night. I pouted at her slight teasing until the bell sounded for the end of lunch, making the both of us jump, "We'd better get going. Oh the joy of having every class together!"

"How did you even get into Calculus, anyway?" I sighed as we exited the bathroom.

"Shikamaru's homework!" the blonde puffed her chest out with pride. I sighed at her antics and played with the earrings as I thought of ways to repay her. I looked back at her when I caught her staring, her only smiling back in response with the words, "Yup, you really are beautiful." Then, leaning down towards my ear she whispered sensually, "And there is another way you can repay me."

I shivered as her warm breath blew into my ear my cheeks having once again turned bright red. I turned to yell at her in embarrassment, when I noticed her having already run ahead of me. I growled a bit and tackled her back slightly as we reached the classroom, before we moved to our seats on the window side, her sitting directly behind me. My senses overheated, I laid my head down to cool off a bit, but couldn't focus, being too happy from the gift I received. I blushed once more and buried my head further into my arms, _'It seems we'll be moving faster than I thought.'_ I could practically feel Ino's victory smirk.

* * *

Here it is, _Week 2_ of my weekly writing challenge with my friends!

Ironically, I was the only one who got it done on time.

This week's prompt was a **romance**, with the three words being **yaoi**, **uniforms**,** and piercings**. Since there words only need to be mentioned, I focused on piercings and just fit in the others where I could.


End file.
